lotrminecraftmodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Конфигурация
Как и у большинства модов, у мода "Lord of the Rings" есть свой конфигурационный файл, в котором игроки, отредактировав определённые строки кода, получат определённые результаты. Эта статья подробно описывает действия с кодами. Смотрите также: * Команды - настройка внутри игры. Внимание: это 'читы'. Местонахождение конфигурационного файла Для нахождения файла необходимо пройти следующий путь: C:\\User\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\lotr.cfg Файлы ".cfg" открываются обычным блокнотом. После настройки сохраните обновлённую версию файла и перезапустите игру. Типы настроек На момент Beta 30 существует пять видов настроек. В основном, это либо постоянное значение I:(цифра), либо развилка B: (true/false). Предупреждение. Здесь размещён код по умолчанию и менять его запрещено. Если вы неверно исправили код и не знаете, как вернуть всё "как было", то просто удалите файл. Он сгенерируется заново с кодом по умолчанию Измерение dimension { I:"Dimension ID: MiddleEarth"=100 I:"Dimension ID: Utumno"=101 } Замена цифр и 101 в большинстве случаев устранит несовместимость модов. Окружающая среда environment { B:Ambience=true # Middle-earth cloud rendering range. # To use vanilla clouds, set this to a non-positive value I:"Cloud range"=1024 # Toggle the new Middle-earth sky B:"Middle-earth sky"=true # Toggle mist in the Misty Mountains B:"Misty Misty Mountains"=true B:"Sun flare"=true } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить звуки * включить/выключить облака Средиземья * включить/выключить звёздное небо Средиземья * включить/выключить туман во Мглистых горах * включить/выключить ослепление при взгляд на солнце Геймплэй gameplay { B:"Allow Banner Protection"=true B:"Allow Self-Protecting Banners"=true B:"Enable Bandits"=true B:"Enable Drunken Messages"=true # Mainly intended for servers. Disable the vanilla enchanting system, # as it is not 'lore-friendly' B:"Enable Enchanting"=true B:"Enable Fast Travel"=true B:"Enable Invasions"=true # Enable or disable the buildable Middle-earth portals # (excluding the Ring Portal). # If disabled, portals can still be made, but will not function B:"Enable Middle-earth Portals"=true B:"Enable Orc Skirmishes"=true # Mainly intended for servers. Disable the vanilla potion brewing system, # as it is not 'lore-friendly' B:"Enable Potion Brewing"=true B:"Enable Titles"=true # Force hide or show players' map locations. # 0 = per-player (default), 1 = force hide, 2 = force show I:"Force Hide/Show Map Locations"=0 B:"Generate map features"=true # Food meter decreases more slowly B:"Hunger changes"=true # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth Respawning # when the player's spawn point is a bed I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Bed Threshold"=5000 # If enabled, when a player dies in Middle-earth far from their spawn point, # they will respawn somewhere near their death point instead B:"Middle-earth Respawning: Enable"=true # Maximum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Max Respawn Range"=1500 # Minimum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Min Respawn Range"=500 # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth respawning # when the player's spawn point is the world spawn (no bed) I:"Middle-earth Respawning: World Threshold"=2000 # Enable or disable sheep dropping the mod's mutton items B:"Mutton Drops"=true B:"NPCs give mini-quests"=true # Cooldown time (in ticks) between appearances of the warning message # for banner-protected land I:"Protection Warning Cooldown"=20 B:"Remove Golden Apple recipes"=true B:"Remove diamond armour recipes"=false } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить механику флагов * включить/выключить появление бандитов * включить/выключить пьяное искажение чата * включить/выключить ванильные зачарования * включить/выключить быстрое путешествие * включить/выключить вторжения * включить/выключить порталы * включить/выключить орочьи драки * включить/выключить ванильное зельеварение * включить/выключить титулы в чате * включить/выключить опцию "Показывать моё местоположение другим игрокам" * включить/выключить путевые точки * включить/выключить длительную сытость * настроить респавн * включить/выключить дроп баранины с овец * включить/выключить мини-квесты * настроить количество предупреждений в обороненном флагами регионе * включить/выключить крафт золотого яблока * включить/выключить крафт алмазной брони GUI gui { # Configure the x-position of the alignment bar on-screen. Negative values move it left, positive values right I:"Alignment x-offset"=0 # Configure the y-position of the alignment bar on-screen. Negative values move it up, positive values down I:"Alignment y-offset"=0 # If set to false, the alignment bar will only be shown in Middle-earth. If set to true, it will be shown in all dimensions B:"Always show alignment"=false B:"Animated Elven blade glow"=true # Use the mod's custom main menu screen B:"Custom main menu"=true # Enable or disable the rendering of other players' alignment values above their heads B:"Display alignment above head"=true B:"Enable quest tracker"=true # Display the quest tracker on the right-hand side of the screen instead of the left B:"Flip quest tracker"=false B:"Hired NPC Health Bars"=true B:"Hired NPC Icons"=true # If set to true, NPC speech will appear on-screen with the NPC. If set to false, it will be sent to the chat box B:"Immersive Speech"=true # Toggle whether speech still shows in the chat box when Immersive Speech is enabled B:"Immersive Speech Chat Logs"=false B:"Map Labels"=true B:"Melee attack meter"=true B:"On-screen Compass"=true # Display co-ordinates and biome below compass B:"On-screen Compass Extra Info"=true # Display the Middle-earth map in sepia colours B:"Sepia Map"=false } Здесь игрок может: * настроить координаты табло репутации * включить/выключить табло репутации * включить/выключить светимость мечей от орков * включить/выключить главное меню в стиле мода * включить/выключить репутационные очки у голов игроков * настроить положение изометрической модели NPC в диалоге с ним * в чате/над головой пишутся диалоги мобов. * включить/выключить координаты под компасом. * включить/выключить сепию карты мода. Разное misc { # Disable this if you will be playing offline B:"Check for updates"=true # Display the name of a LOTR music track when it begins playing B:"Display music track"=false # Fix a major source of server lag caused by the vanilla mob spawning system B:"Fix mob spawning lag"=true # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Max."=20 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Min."=10 # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Max."=150 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Min."=30 # For servers: Disable broadcasting of the 'Hobbit Slayer' achievement, to protect new evil players from being persecuted B:"Protect Hobbit Killers"=false # Run the mod's language file update helper on launch - see .minecraft/mods/LOTR_UpdatedLangFiles/readme.txt B:"Run language update helper"=true # Structure spawners generate as a timelapse instead of instantly. WARNING: May be buggy. See also the command /strTimelapse B:"Structure Timelapse"=false # Structure timelapse interval (in ms) between each block placement I:"Structure Timelapse Interval"=5 } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить оповещение о новой версии * включить/выключить музыку мода * включить/выключить фикс лагов спавна * настроить длительность музыки Category:Геймплэй Category:Команды